Not Another Duellist
by Angel of Life Amie
Summary: I'm new to this stuff, so please don't say mean things. I love YuGiOh, and yer. This is a story about the new enemy. I hope you like it too. Yami's here too, just not at the beginning. But enjoy. R&R.
1. School’s Out, It fun time!

Ok, I haven't seen many YuGiOh episodes, but I love them. This is some random thing I wrote.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YuGiOh characters or other things from the series.

Note: The Charater's and cards I've added are mine alone. So please don't take them..

**Not Another Duellist.**

**Chapter One – School's Out, It's Fun Time!**

The day's was warm, which showed signs of summer coming and the end of spring. All the students waited for the clock the strike three, and begin the first of Summer Break. They all carefully watched the clock. Some whispered the time down.

"_30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24"_

Joseph, or commonly known as Joey, watched closely. His eyes shone with the excitement as the time grew closer. He had been bored to tears with the lecture the perfosser was giving to class.

"_23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17"_

_Come on_ his mind whispered. _Hurry up!_

"_16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10"_

Joey noticed some of the students quietly putting their books away, if they already had, were slowly getting out of there seats. Joey soved his own books into his bag.

"_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,"_

Joey and the rest of the class stood up.

"_2, 1… __**RING!**__"_

"_**SCHOOLS OUT!"**_ The yells from all the other class could be heard under their own voice. They all fled before their teacher could stop them.

Joey rushed through the halls. Yugi's in Maths. Sucker. Tristan had PE. He would be waiting. And Tea?

Joey didn't notice the woman who had just walked out of a class room**-"BANG!"** -and smashed into her.

"**_SHIT JOEY! YOU IDOIT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"_**

Joey couldn't help but to smile. "Sorry 'bout that Tea."

Tea got up and dusted herself off. "You're a total idiot!" she snapped at him.

He realised that she had be happy, before. "Can't help being a total idiot. It's my nature. Can't live with out it, now can I?"

She looked at him funny. "Anyway. Why the rush. It's only the end of another day."

Joey was on his feet within a second. "Tea. Look around you, open you're eyes. It's the end of the School Year! No More School!"

"Wow. Tell me something I don't know?" she snapped. _He thinks I that dumb!?_ She thought. _What a Jerk._

"Alright, Alright. Calm down. Let's go find Yugi and Tristan," said Joey as he started to walk down the crowd hallway.

"Wait up!" she yelled as she ran to catch up.

1234

Tristan waited outside the doors, watching the people run out into the real world. Shouting, Laughing or… prancing like total idiots.

_Rely on Joey! He's late. We were meant to be going to Yugi's after school. And both aren't here yet! It's a good thing we never told Tea. Boy she would have blown a few blood veins in her head_. He jumped when he saw Yugi come out the school and come to him.

"Joey aren't here yet?" asked Yugi.

"You can't rely on Joey. He's always late and he's always a-"

"-Idiot!" came a girl's voice from behind, Tristan.

Tristan froze. He knew that voice. He turned to see Joey and Tea walking up. Tea looked pissed off. That was bad. But Joey seemed too happy. "Tea!" exclaimed Yugi.

"Hi Yugi" she replied as if her mood just vanished.

Tristan snarled. "You're late," he said to Joey.

Joey smiled. "Had a little… er… accident on the way out."

"I'll give you an accident" muttered Tea.

Joey just laughed, even though it sounded a little nervous. "Funny Tea."

Tea smiled at Yugi and Tristan. "I've gotta go. I'll see you all soon."

"Bye Tea" said Yugi as she ran off.

"Sooo," said Joey. "Are we ready to go or what?"

Tristan looked at him and nodded then turned to Yugi. "You sure your grandpa won't mind?"

Yugi shock his head. "Nope. Grandpa won't be there for a few days."

"Still," said Joey as they began to walk. "We could of crashed at my place."

"And have Serenity kick us out. No thanks Joey," said Yugi. "Ever since you're sister moved in, she has been grumpy as ever."

"Anyone would if they lived with Joey" replied Tristan, ignoring the evil glances Joey threw at him. "We both saw the place last year."

"It's not that bad!" snapped Joey.

Yugi laughed nervously. "Remember when Tea came over too. And what she found under you're bed! That wasn't a pretty sight when she screamed her head off. Everyone came running from the other rooms, and ran away when they saw." Yugi shivered at the sight. "I still get nightmares."

"It's not that bad!" Joey snapped again. "Ok, a little messy and-"

"A LITTLE!" exclaimed Tristan. "YOU HAD A WHOLE FAMILY OF RATS UNDER YOU'RE BED! THAT' WHY IT ALWAYS STANK!"

"Alright. A lot messier than a little. But it's not that bad!"

"Right, Right" said Tristan. "We believe you!" Not!

The word hung between them, unsaid.

1234

Tea pranced around her room when she got back. She couldn't wait. A disco was on that night. She was going to drag Yugi there and…

The phone rang, taking her out of her thoughts. She jumped for it.

"Hello, Tea speaking. Oh! Serenity! What, Joey never came back. Hmm. I'll call him. Ok, bye." She hung up. "Hmm.

She dialled in Joey's number and waited.

"_Beep! Sorry, no one is able to take you're call. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEP!"_

"Grr, stupid answering michles.

She dialled another number, Tristans.

"_Beep. Sorry, Tristan can't come to this phone now 'OWWW' he's busy. BEEEEEP!"_

She hung up. Pissed off. "Ok. Let's try Yugi's."

She dialled the number in.

"Hi! No one can get to this phone, so-"

Tea screamed. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM!" She yelled.

There was only one number left. And if she didn't get an answer she would kill all three.

1234

The boys walked into the shop. Finding it empty. Which was how it was meant to be.

"See" said Yugi. "Empty. Grandpa isn't here."

"Good" replied Joey. "Let's start. I can't wait for-"

A phone ringing distracted Joey.

Yugi answered. "Yugi sp- Tea! Uh… umm. What, Joey isn't home. Uh… err. Don't know where he is. He should be home… eh? Um? Can't help you. Er… bye." Yugi hanged up and turned to Joey. "You're sister is looking for you."

"Oh who cares!" said Joey. "Are we going to get pissed or not?" he demanded. He was proud that they were all old enough to drink? He wished Yami was here too.

"Yer. Come on. Let's start."

The boys raced off to the living room, and was getting ready for a long night.


	2. The Disco and the Theif

Chapter 2 is now up!

**Chapter Two – The Disco and the Thief.**

Tea looked up at a house, and smiled. She was going to drag Yugi to this disco. No matter what. She walked up and knocked on the door.

No answer.

Feeling annoyed, she knocked again.

Still no answer.

Furious now, she banged harder.

Not even a noise was heard.

She pulled out her phone and began to dial Yugi's home number.

1234

Yugi, Tristan and Joey laughed hysterically. Only Yugi stopped when the phone rang. He stummbled over the two bodies that laugh crazily and answer the phone.

"Yugi- Tea. Uh, what's wrong. What!? I'm… er…" he looked behind him at the boys who were still laughing. "… Busy. I… er… Ok." He hung up and looked at the boys.

"SHUT UP!" Yugi yelled at them.

They stopped laughing and looked at him. "What is it?" asked Joey, sounding a little drunk.

"Tea's here!"

The two boy's eyes widened. "Shit" said Joey jumping to his feet. "What do you mean?"

"Tea is here, outside the front door. She wants me to go to this disco with her. I said I was buy but…"

"Oh well. We all will go" said Tristan. "Then we will come back to this."

"Ok" said Yugi. "We better go."

1234

Tea paced outside the door. He said he would come, and he would be out is a second. That second was up.

She jumped when the door slammed. She turned and Saw not only Yugi stood there, But Tristan and Joey too. "I thought you said you didn't know where Joey was!"

"Err. About that" said Yugi. "I lied. But we are having a boys night in. We thought Serenity didn't need to know."

"Fine" she said. "Are we leaving?"

Tristan and Joey looked at Yugi. "Yes, we are."

1234

The party was in full swing when Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Tea arrived. She smiled to herself. It looked like so much funny. "Come on Yugi," tea said as she grabbed his hand. "Let's dance."

Joey and Tristan went a hid somewhere so Yugi had no choice but to go.

Tristan and Joey looked around the place. Noticing it was nearly everyone from school. No one else had come but students from their school. There was Big Brick, and Skiny Snake. Along with Bella the Bright and Lucy the Love and Jenny the Jaze.

"This is boring" Joey whispered to Tristan. "I can't believe we agreed to come with Yugi."

"I know" Tristan whispered back. "Even the Quiet Girl Chela is here."

"I know. She's the one who always looks at me funny."

"She probably likes you."

"Her. Like me. We are too different. She's a totally bookworm. I can't stand books. She gets straight A's. I lucky if I get a C!"

"That's because you're dumb! You fall asleep at you're desk."

"Not funny. And anyway. She doesn't like duelling. She can't like me" said Joey.

"Never know. She is smart, beautiful and a great reader, while you are stupid, ugly and a horrible reader. She completes you!"

"Do you want to die!"

"Let's take this outside"

"You are on!"

They began to leave when a girl cried out. They turned and Chela was leaning over a girl. Tea and Yugi was there. They ran to Yugi's side.

"What happened?" asked Joey.

"I don't know. Chela might though."

Joey and Tristan looked at the girl and heard her next words. "Where did the bastard go?" she asked.

The girl on the floor pointed towards the door. And with that Chela ran out.

Joey looked shocked. Chela was really angry, and said Bastard? That wasn't like her. Joey turned and ran after her, with Yugi, Tristan and Tea not far behind.

1234

A man sneaked into a ally way and laugh. He held out a purse and was about to go through it when a girl's voice echoed through the ally way. "HEY YOU! DIDN'T YOU MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU NOT TO STILL THAT THEY CAN NOT BUY!"

The man turned to her, his eyes full with rage. "WHO ARE YOU."

The woman at the end of the ally walked in, smiling. "Glad you asked that." She pulled off her cap to revile a beautiful dress. "I am Lady Chela, Duellist of Water."

"Duellist of Water?" puzzled the man.

"Hehe," she said evilly. She pulled car out of nowhere. It was blue on the side the man could see. "GREAT SEA SERPANT 'LEVIATHAN!' I CALL YOU TO USE YOUR MIGHTY WAVES. TAKE HIS SOUL!"

A huge Wave appeared from behind her. That man screamed and then nothing was left but a frozen body that was grey and drained.

Chela smiled and walked out leaving a little bleu rose in the ally.

1234

By the time Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea arrived there was only a thing lying on the ground.

"What happened here?" asked Tea.

Joey and Tristan paled. "Is that thing dead?"

They walked up to it and stared down. Tea stifled a scream. Joey and Tristan looked at each other. "I dunno."

"Let's poke!" said Joey.

"No" said Tea. She looked at Yugi. "This is something Yami needs to know about, Yugi."

"I know, but I can't contact him for some reason. I'll try-"

"Hey, a rose" said Joey, kneeling on the floor. "It's blue!"

Yugi and Tea joined Tristan and Joey. "A rose."

"Maybe it's a sign" said Joey.

"Don't be a idiot" said Tristan. "It's not a sign."

"No," said Yugi. "Joey's right. This is a sign. It looks like a enemy was here?"

Tea looked around. "Um… Where's Chela?"


	3. A New Enemy and A New Friend?

**Chapter Three – A New Enemy and A New Friend?**

"This is stupid. All we are doing is sitting here. We should be doing something about that… I don't know… death!" said Joey, watching Yugi redial the same number again.

"I know Joey," replied Yugi, "But Yami needs to know before we do anything. He might know something. Or work something out."

"He probably already knows," said Tristan, who leaned on the wall. "After all it was all over the news. "Man in ally way dies from a unknown omen" I held it all over the news."

"Tristan, Yami doesn't have a TV. Or get the news paper. And we don't know where he is for a reason" said Tea.

"He didn't answer," said Yugi, having up the phone.

"That's it," Joey leaped to his feet. "I'm going to look around. You can stay in here and be boring." Joey disappeared out the door.

"I better follow him" Tristan ran out the room after him.

1234

The room spiralled around and round. Voices of his friends, and unknown peoples were heard through out the room. He began to sweat when he saw what happened in the ally way. "No," he voice was a whisper of a echo. The room changed colours, blue, red, green, white, black, and yellow. And every time it did, something else came. A man's voice, speaking to a woman began to grow over the other voices.

"You did well, dearest. But don't fail. Find them and destroy them. Wash the streets in there blood if you must, but destroy them."

"No," he whispered. The image playing deep into his mind. A woman in blue, and a man, who sat hight above her, in black. Behind her, bowed three other men. All servants. One in yellow, one in red, and one in white. They were al evil, which was once good.

"Yes master. It will be done."

"_Good. Lady Chela, do this and you will have you're revenge on those who treat you wrong, who killed your family. Once these people are gone, nothing will stand in your way."_

He noticed the woman eyes were watery when she looked up.

"Yes, and I will save my sister."

He broke out of it, his mind throbbing in pain. He opened his eyes, the room was it's normal sapphire midnight blue. He sat there, in the middle of the room, and stared at nothing. Sweat ran down his face. Just another nightmare, that's all they were, nightmares.

He stood up and walked out the room. There was something he had to do before he entered his mind and others again.

1234

Joey and Tristan stood in the ally way. It was empty now.

"What happened to the body? They hadn't moved it. Did it get up and walk off or something?" asked Joey.

"He was dead. The dead don't walk around on to feet talking with people' replied Tristan.

"They why is it gone. No one, not even the people who deal with deaths, wanted to come down here."

Tristan opened his mouth to reply and was stopped by a laugh.

They looked deep into the ally way. "Who's there?" demanded Joey.

The laugh grew louder, and soon footsteps were heard. "I knew you would return, Joseph Wheeler."

Joey looked as hard as he could, but could only see just a shadow, that now stood there. "How do you know me?"

"I know all. I see and breathe life, Joseph Wheeler. I know you're deck back to front."

Joey snarled. "Since you know it so well. Why don't we put you're deck against mine!"

"Big words coming from a small brained mutt!"

"What!?"

"Never mind." From no where, her duel disk appears. "Let's duel."

The battle begins.

"Ladies first" said the shadow. That gave Joey some idea that he was duelling a girl. "I play spirit of the breeze in attack mode, and place two card face down. Your go."

Why a monster with no attack. It has 1800 defence. What is she up to. "Fine. My draw." Good. "I play battle ox. Attack her spirit of the breeze."

Battle Ox charged at Spirit of the Breeze. "Fool!" too late, the card was destroyed and left the woman laughing. "When one of my cards are destroyed, any card. If I have this card" she held up a card, "in my hand, I can summon it. Come to me Great Sea Serpent 'Leviathan!' I Call You to Use Your Mighty Waves"

A giant beast came to the field. Attack defence had nothing. Then she laughed. "Attack!"

I came towards Battle Ox, who charged at it, then "CLEARING WATERS" she yelled. The creature shoot out a large wave from it's mouth and destroying Joeys monster.

He stared, shocked. Half his life point disappeared. How strong was it?

1234

Yugi and Tea walked down the street. "Where could those idiots have got to?" asked Tea.

"I don't know. They-" they heard a yelled of pain and rushed towards a ally way, where the yell came from.

1234

Mist of grey, blood of blue, eyes of green, heart of darkness. _"Who are you"_ he demanded.

The darkness hissed. _"You speak to me, human. You are a fool of light."_

"_Who are you!"_ he demanded again.

"I am the being of water. I am the creature of water. Leviathan! I serve the High Lord and serve the ocean mistress."

"_Who is she!"_

"You're enemy."

It smashed against his mind, making him pull out of his mind. He sat there, confused. Who was this High Lord? Who was the Ocean Mistress? And this Leviathan. He had never heard of it before. To many questions. No answers. "That's about right!" he told himself as he got to his feet.

He heard a yell and turned away from the door to the wall. Joeys yell. He stared for a minute and new he had help from his friends. He turned away to see a figure of black.

"He… is you're friend?" it asked, her eyes beaming to him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She smiled. "I am a friend, who must serve as a enemy to help a friend. I am the lady of the black, fallen angel. Yami, please forgive the darkness this time. They are good turned evil."

Yami stood there puzzled. "You know who I am."

She giggled. "Yes, Yami. I'll watch over you and you're friends. I sense danger in them. They are targets of the High Lord. Protect them, and I'll protect you." She faded and then was gone.

Yami stood there puzzled then walked out the room.

- - - - - - - -

Will Joey be alright? And will Tea and Yugi reach them in time? Stay tuned.


	4. Cry in the Wind, Leviathan VS FAngel

We left just after we learned of the Fallen Angel and in the middle of a losing Duel with Joey and the shadow. But what is the shadow after?

**Chapter Four - Cry in the Wind, Leviathan VS Fallen Angel**

Yugi and Tea turned into the ally. Joey kneeled on the floor clutching his arm, in pain. Tristan was far away from his side. But what stopped Yugi and Tea was the large creature hide just in the shadows. None of them had seen anything like it.

They all heard a chuckle. "Looks like you're friends are here, Joseph."

Joey turned and saw them then turned back. His feet weren't steady when he stood. "Are we going to finish this? I still have 500 points left."

The chuckle grew into a laugh. "You are finished." The shadow turned, and for a second Joey swore he saw a face that looked like- "Leviathan, Take his soul." A hand came out the shadow and pointed straight at Joey.

He heard Tristan, Yugi and Tea yell behind him but he felt trapped. He braced himself for this attack.

When all hope seemed lost a arrow shot down from the floors of the building, stopping Leviathan in it's tracks. Then, a voice came. "You weren't ordered to go after him! The Master doesn't want more souls that aren't what we need. He isn't a dark soul. So leave him alone, Chela."

By then, the shadows had lifted and brought light down on the woman, Chela. "So what! I don't take orders from a creature of nothing. You only serve the Master and your owner. You don't boss me around."

"We will see," the creature flew, really did fly too, down and stood in front of Joey. She speared her dark heavenly black wings in a sign of defence. "But I won't allow it."

Chela snarled. "You, are a fallen Angel, you aren't-"

"I'm not a Fallen Angel. Only a Angel of Darkness. I was the Angel of Light until your master stole me from my homeland, and turned me into this. I didn't choose it. Even know I'm called the Fallen Angel, doesn't mean I'm evil!" she snapped at Chela.

Chela snarled. "Fine. I'm gone!" she called back in Leviathan, and disappeared. The Angel turned to Joey.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here in time," she nodded to his arm. "It will heal. I must go." She jumped into the air and was gone.

Tristan, Yugi and Tea were around him by then. "Are you ok?" asked Tea.

Joey nodded. "I'll be fine." He looked at his arm a whimpered. For a water attack, it was still painful.

1234

"THAT-THAT THING OF YOU'RE GOT IN MY WAY!" Chela yelled at a man who sat quietly in a chair, reading. "YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO CONTROL IT!"

"It" Angel sputtered.

"IF YOY-"

The man snapped his book shut. "She did as she was told."

"YOU SENT HER!"

"Master doesn't want light soul people. Only dark soul. The man you were duelling-"

"WAS THE Pharaohs friend!"

The man raised an eyebrow. "She didn't know, and I didn't. She meant no harm to your mission. She was following my orders, and if you don't like it, we will fight in a hand to hand combat."

Chela looked at him then at Angel then back at him. "Fine. But if she gets in my way again, I will destroy her."

"And if you harm her, I will kill you" he replied with a cold smile.

Chela snarled at him and left the room. The man went back to reading. "Ignore her, dear. She's a little worked up these days."

Angel looked down at him. "Marcus?"

"Ay."

"You know I don't like you working for that man," she whispered. "He only wants power. He doesn't do this for you."

"I know."

'Then why follow him. The Pharaoh can-"

He looked up at her; "The Pharaoh is the thing standing in our way to get to the man who killed mine and all the others family."

"But-"

"No, Angel." He stood up and walked around the chair, standing before her. "No buts. I know what I am doing."

Angel looked down. "I understand."

He lifted her chin with his fingers, forcing her to look into his large brown eyes. "That's good." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Trust me, Angel. Once the Pharaoh is gone, I can destroy that bastard, and then we will heal the world."

She nodded, not sure what he meant with "heal the world."

1234

"Sit still!" Tea snapped at Joey, who fidgeted in the armchair.

"That's hurts!" he howled when the hot water touched his sore arm. "It's fine! I don't need treatment!"

Tristan shook his head. "I saw you fall to your knees. It hurt a lot. And you some weird burns on your arm. You _do_ need treatment."

"Traitor."

Tea rubbed the cloth on the burns. "How did it happen though?"

Joey sighed and looked at Yugi, who was still trying to contact Yami. "I don't really know," he looked at the burns. "It was a large gust of water. Then that was there."

"Water did this?" Tea said, staring in wonder.

"Yep."

Yugi gave up. "It's no good. I still can't get to him." Yugi sat in the chair next to where Tea cleaned the burns on Joeys arms. "I still don't get it."

"Maybe he's on holiday" suggested Tristan.

"He wouldn't go on holiday without us" Joey pointed out.

'Still…" a large roar made all four jump to there feet.

The three boys ran to the door. "Tea, stay here" said Yugi as he ran out the door.

"Oh. What do they think I am!? Some poor little girl!" snapped Tea. She turned around and stared into golden eyes. They blinked and she blinked. And realised that it was a large… Sea Serpent.

"Crap" she muttered. She backed slowly towards the door. It moved slowly towards her.

"Stay away!" she said, almost whimpering.

"It won't harm you" said a black shadow that appeared from no where.

Tea stared at the woman and knew it was Chela.

"At least" said Chela, who smiled evilly. "Not yet."

1234

Yugi, Joey and Tristan looked around the street. "Nothing" said Tristan.

"We better-" Yugi began and was interrupted by a scream.

"Tea!" they all yelled, charging into the house and up the stairs. When they reached the room where they left Tea, it was now empty.

They looked around the room then Jump at a voice from behind them. "Looks like I'm late," replied a strong smooth voice.

They turned to a man, who was a little taller than Yugi, who wore all black. "Yami?" said Yugi.

Yami lowered the glasses and looked at them. "We better hurry."


	5. Yami’s Return A new kind of battle

Ok, Yami's back. What's going to happen next, I wonder?

**Chapter Five – Yami's Return. A new kind of battle.**

Yugi, Joey and Tristan looked at Yami. Even though his eyes were covered, they all knew he was pissed!

"Yami, we've been trying to contact you for days!" said Joey.

"I know. Sorry about that. Are we going to look for Tea or not?"

"Yes," said Yugi, "We better hurry."

Joey, Yugi and Yami went to leave when Tristan's voice stopped them. "Hey, a note."

Joey took the note from Tristan's hands and read aloud.

_To the Pharaoh._

_I Have Tea and if you want me to return, follow the roads of Darkness and you will finds me in the mist of night. If you are too stupid to understand this message, then I guess Tea will belong to out Master._

_You better hurry_

_Lady Chela, Duellist of Water._

Joey looked at the letter. " '_Follow the roads of Darkness? Mist of Night?'_ What the hell."

Yami turned to leave, "I know where it is."

Joey looked at him, dumbstruck. "You do?"

Yugi and Tristan looked at Yami and waited to here what he was going to say. " '_Follow the roads of darkness.'_ Simple." Yami smiled, "She's waiting in the Ally-way where she first attacked."

1234

Chela paced the large ally-way. Her mind was caught up on things. With Tea tired up somewhere, she was safe, for now. Chela smiled. Once the Master had his hands on the Pharaoh, she would be free from the pain and grief that lived inside of her. Her large Sea Serpent sank beside her. "Soon, Leviathan, you feast upon those who did us wrong."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," she turned towards a man walking towards her and smiled.

"Ah, Pharaoh. You finally show your face to us."

Yami snorted. "I want Tea back!"

Chela laughed, "First. We duel, second we compromise."

Yami raised a eyebrow. "Compromise?"

"Yes. If you win, which I doubt, You can have Tea back. If you lose, I get your soul."

Yami smirked. "You think too highly of yourself. And that is your down fall."

Chela chuckled. "I have always won a battle. With Leviathan by my side, I will always win."

"Really."

"Believe it."

They both called on the duel disks. "LET'S DUEL!"

"I'll start" said Yami, drawing his cards. A good start, he thought. "I play _Celtic Guardian_ in attack mode-" Celtic Guardian came onto the field, "And place too cards face down."

"My go" said Chela, drawing a card. She smiled at her hand. "I play _Protector of the Throne_ In Attack mode" a beautiful figure came onto the field, "And play one card face down."

Yami's draw. He knew what she was up too. He wouldn't allow it. He looked at his cards. From what he recalled, Joey had attacked it, and Leviathan came onto the field. It can be summoned when a monster with less than 2000 attack points are targeted. But it had to be in its owner's hand. Which meant, Chela, had Leviathan in her hand. Protector of the throne only had 800 attack and 1500 defence. A weak card, but then no card was weak.

"Are we stalling, Pharaoh?"

Yami snorted, "No." he looked at his hand. "I Kuriboh in defence," a cute fluffy thing popped up onto the field.

"Kuriboh" laughed Chela, "That weak thing."

Kuriboh pulled a face. "Don't underestimate any monster" Yami replied with a smile. "And that's all."

Chela spluttered. "I'm duelling the King of Games, and that's it!" She laughed. "What a ridiculous move!"

"Don't underestimate any monster" Yami repeated.

Chela snorted. Great, he won't attack. He knows what I am up too. Well, I'll play it differently. "My Draw." She drew. "I sacrifice _Protector of the Throne_, and play Spike Seadra!" Protector of the Throne shattered and another monster appeared. A mini version of Leviathan.

Even if I attack, she can still call upon Leviathan. Heart of the cards, guild me. Yami thought to himself as he drew. He looked at his card. He was about to play when the air crackled.

Chela looked up to the roofs and shrieked. "Ma-"

"That is quite enough from you," said the man who stood on the roofs. Yami stared up at him. "The Master did not send you to do this job. He isn't happy. So you will be punished for not taking orders."

"What do you mean. I'm winning!"

"This battle you have lost." He held out his hands. "Your soul is no longer yours." A large beam of power shot out of his hand and hit Chela in the chest. She shrieked again, and in a flash of light, she was nothing but dust.

Leviathan enraged and charged at the man, only to be stopped by a flying creature. "Leviathan, return to your card, now!" A blue light encircled Leviathan. It cried out and was sucked into a card that the Man held up.

"Who are you!" Yami demanded.

The man snarled at him. "So, you're the Pharaoh. Go, your lady is in there." He pointed to a door. "Leave here before I destroy you where you stand."

"Tell me who you are!"

The man smiled coldly. "The breeze is my sister, the sky is my home. I am a raging storm that spirals forever. The creatures of the Air do what I command. I am Lord Marcus, Duellist of the Sky."

With that, he jumped into the air and disappeared followed by the flying creature. Yami stared up at the night sky for a moment before running towards the room that held Tea.

1234

Tea mind was cloudy. She heard a soft calling, a pull towards the real world. Once her mind unclouded, she stared up into a familiar face. Yami's face. "Yami?" she whispered.

"I'm here," he replied with a voice of a lover. He caressed her face, pushing the hair that tangled down away. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Tea nodded. "I'm fine. A little- what happened to Chela?"

"Chela is dead. A man named Lord Marcus killed her."

Tea looked horrified. "He killed her!?"

"I couldn't stop him. But he's gone. Come on, Yugi and Joey are probably pacing through the floors by now."

He helped her up and she froze. "Yami, I-I…"

Yami looked at her in that kind of way that made her fall in love more. "Yes."

"Yami, I…" Yami's mobile rang, and Tea never got to finish what she was about to say.

"Come on. Let's go."

1234

Yugi was jumping with joy when Yami and Tea returned in one piece. After Yami told them what happened, they were grateful that they weren't there.

Tea didn't get one second to speak to Yami, and when they were tired by the day, Yami was no where in sight.

"Where did Yami go?" asked Tea.

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know. Why, he disappear again?"

Tea nodded. "Yeah. But don't worry about it."

When she finally got home, she laid on her bed a sighed. She never got to tell him what she wanted to tell him.

Tea closed her eyes and whispered, "Yami, I love you" and then fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, there you have it. The first story complete. Look out for book two (might be awhile because I'm writing something else now) called "A New Enemy." Bub-Bye!


End file.
